Irrigation systems traditionally are used in many different applications, including, for example, commercial applications, residential applications, and on golf courses. Such irrigation systems include irrigation controllers that control the activation of actuatable irrigation devices (e.g., valves, pumps, and other such devices to control the flow of water). Further, irrigating can be costly and can consume a relatively large quantity of water. As such, there is a need to improve irrigation.